Thoughts/Kole
=Kole Whitacre= Vexed Satirical Reverie How do you know what someone else believes is the truth? I thought I would grow up without my mother. I was probably the first of the 'tups to accept it as a fact. At least, I think I did. Until I heard a secret that changed my life. Imagine you are a two year old, and your mother is forced to leave your father behind for the first time since they got together. The reason she left? Your mother was, and still is a Dark Witch. She was not born that way, but over time she became good at being bad. Finlay Senior is not a bad guy, he just isn't the type of guy I want to be (or be named after). Watching my dad lament my mother was like watching a person perform their own autopsy. Sickening, yet something you can't look away from. In 2.2 million households, fathers raise their children without a mother. That's about one household in 45. ---- Kole was born Finlay Brannon K. Whitacre, he shares his given name with his father. He is a Half-Blood wizard. A septuplet, the first of seven siblings. He has four younger sisters, and two younger brothers ; Fiona, Lilah, Henry, Oliver, Eloise, and Rowena. Kole and his sister Lilah are the most alike of their siblings. They are the same in heart and in spirit, the only two children (of the seven) to disgustingly love and have faith in themselves. Kole adores his sister Lilah because they are the noisemakers, the ones who need some sort of constant source of sound to keep them focused. What Lilah, and Kole lack in physical similarities to their mother they make up for with her renegade spirit. * * * * * * * * * * Finlay Junior, the product of his surroundings, the first of the 'tups. He declared himself Kole as soon as he could speak. Has was introduced as Finlay, and without an opportunity for anyone else to breathe he would quickly shriek "KOLE!". Life Soundtrack :Can't Say No - Conor Maynard (Fourth Year) :Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran (Fifth Year) :The Man - Aloe Blacc (Sixth Year) :King and Queen - Beau Monga (Seventh Year) ---- |-|Stole (Stasia/Kole)= *Roomates (?) Kole and Stunny make nice and become friends in their fifth year. Over the course of the summer they send owls back and forth with pictures, and letters about how their summers are going with his Spectacled Owl Danu. During the summer of their sixth year Anastasia comes to visit, and meets the 'tups. Kole's six brother's and sisters. She meets his favorite sister Lilah, and his closest in age sister Fiona, his supposed twin. She meets his brothers and youngest sisters. Kole and Anastasia become closer friends after their seventh year, they DO NOT DATE each other. They date other people, and talk to each other about their significant others. Maybe they have some semi-serious relationships, and some definitely temporary ones. |-|Legilimens= He can read minds. Only when in a relaxed state, and when the target has something he/she is placing at the forefront of their thoughts. It happened all the time when they were kids. Kole was always able to hear his little brothers and sisters speaking to him. Henry may have been speaking to himself, or perhaps someone else. Kole was able to hear their voices as clear as he hears his own. As the 'tups got older Kole lost the ability to hear his siblings thoughts. Eloise and Lilah went at almost exactly the same time. Then it was Rowena, Henry, Fiona, and Oliver. It was not until the age of 15 that Kole realized if he was quiet, if he was focused and he listened hard enough he could still hear them. |-|Denial= Kole has been trying to pretend that he hated Eloise, and that he is glad she's dead. He wishes he could wipe her out of his memories, and for all the times he has tried he has not been able to get every memory. Each time he thinks he's free, her face, or something she said comes back to him. He doesn't know how to cope with death, but he knows how to "get through" loss. Therefore he's doing what he did last time. Trying to make himself believe he never cared about Eloise at all. |-|Pro Athlete= He wants to become a pro Quidditch player, his dream is to play for the (Kenmare Kestrels, Vrasta Vultures) Banchory Bangers, Chudley Cannons, Appleby Arrows, Montrose Magpies, Wigtown, Wanderers, Puddlemere United, Falmouth Falcons, Tutshill Tornados, Wimbourne Wasps, Caerphilly Catapults, Ballycastle Bats, or to work as a trainer at the Black Lion Boxing Academy or the South East Amateur Youth Boxing Association. Category:Thoughts